


Saved For A Rainy Day

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, M/M, possible relationship improvement, rough relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Starsky saves Hutch for a rainy day.





	Saved For A Rainy Day

Hutch knows that he's not on Starsky's short list of people to call when he's lonely. He only calls when he can't get anybody else. Hutch got wise a long time ago, but he's always right there when the phone rings. You see, Starsky saves him for a rainy day. When things go wrong, Hutch is always right there with a kind word and anything else Starsky might need to make it through a tough time. Hutch has never been strong when it comes to Starsky, and that makes is hard for him to tell Starsky “No!” and mean it.

When things are fine, and Starsky's feeling okay, hutch is the last person on his mind. They see each other at work, but work is one thing. Starsky doesn't see the hurt in Hutch's eyes when Starsky's going on about his latest conquest to the guys in the squad room, but yu best believe that Hutch is the first call on Starsky's list when he's going through a dry spell. Deep down Starsky knows how he's treating Hutch is wrong, but that doesn't stop him because he knows Hutch will take whatever he gives him. The funny thing is that even though hutch is only for a rainy day, those rainy days sure have been happening more and more lately.......

The End


End file.
